halofandomcom-20200222-history
Type-52 Pistol
The Type-52 Pistol, more commonly known as the Mauler, is a Covenant Jiralhanae infantry weapon featured in Halo 3. Introduction The Mauler is a cross between a shotgun and a revolver pistol. It is not as powerful as the UNSC shotgun, but its compact design allows two to be held simultaneously to double its firepower. Like most Brute weapons, the Mauler has a blade mounted on the underside, allowing for more brutal melee attacks. Tactics . ]] While the Mauler is unable to inflict the one-hit kill damage that a shotgun normally possesses, it is possible to replicate the lethality with fast reflexes, at close range. To do this, you must first be in melee distance of the target. When you're within range of a target, fire one shot- immediately follow up with a melee attack. This will often dispatch the opponent instantly and if you master the skill you will be able to do this before the target has time to shoot you. Take care when using this against a target armed with a shotgun- they will not need to melee you after their first shot, oftentimes. This tactic does not work when the opponent has an overshield. While dual-wielding a pair of Maulers, a single double shot at close range will kill most enemies, with no damage/shield modifiers in the case of Multiplayer. Sometimes, staggering your shots is effective as well, but this seems to work best when you're out of melee range chasing someone down, or backpedaling while being chased yourself. Duel wielding a Plasma Rifle, SMG, Spiker, or Plasma Pistol and a Mauler is also an effective combo. Drain your opponents shield (preferably with one of the Plasma weapons), then move in closer and shoot. However, just like the other tactic, watch if your opponent has overshield or a shotgun, as they may try and shoot you with it before you shoot them. If you're reloading your Mauler when you have one of these combos, drain his/her shield with the weapon that's not the Mauler, and melee. It doesn't matter that you drop your weapon, just pick it up after the enemy is dead. The Mauler also has one of the shortest reloads in Halo 3, so remember to take advantage of that. Even when dual wielding, it will reload quickly. Trivia *The Mauler was originally the name of a vehicle in the early stages of Halo 3's development.Bungie's Weekly Update on the Spartan Laser * The original Covenant Mauler appeared in the Pre-Xbox Halo as an actual Covenant weapon, it can be seen here http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7Tqrfy4SR7I&eurl=http://halo.wikia.com/wiki/Pre_Xbox_Halo beginning at the 2:49 mark. * The Mauler was the firearm for the alien race Skedar in the FPS game Perfect Dark for N64. * The Mauler was also a weapon used by the Fremen in Frank Herbert's Dune series, using what is then considered crude projectiles. * As of the December 11, 2007 update, many of the Maulers that appeared in smaller maps have been removed. The affected maps are Construct, Epitaph, and Guardian. * The Mauler is one of the 6 Brute weapons. The Mauler is also the only other Brute dual wieldable weapons, besides the Spiker. * The Mauler's blades only provide a small increase in melee damage, equal to 2 hit points (1/3 of one battle rifle bullet) for a regular (non-Assassination) hit.Bungie Weekly Update 2008 February 8, "The Nitty Gritty" Marine Remarks "Wow, those Bravo-Kilos liked the shotty so much, they went and made their own! Why don't we have shotty-pistols?" Sources Category:The Covenant Category:Covenant Weapons Category:Brute Weapons